Alessia Potter and the Gate to Hell
by Seth Shadowborne
Summary: Alessia finally has a chance to break the chains binding her... too bad the world is ending.


Alessia Potter and the Gate to Hell.

Disclaimer: Dudes, I write this for fun only. I don't pick Rowling's nose, and she don't pick mine, I simply play in her sandbox because it amuses me.

AN: The is a Super!Fem!Creature Harry, no MxM slash there will probably be FxF slash however… I've not thought that far ahead yet. Manipulative!Dumbledork Selective Weasley Bashing, and an Fem!Harry/OC pairing. Bear with me. Also, I don't waste time writing fluffy nonsense a lot of the time, so I will throw you right into the action with random flashbacks as they come to mind.

Ch.1 Hell comes to Hogwarts.

Alessia ran for her life, her wand and Godric Gryffindor's sword in her hands as she ran from what looked like inferi. She threw every fire spell she knew at them, but they kept coming. She had been in Hogsmead when the sky turned black, grey, and red, a portal of some kind ripping open the sky, and all manner of creatures spilling out. She evacuated as many people out of Hogsmead toward Hogwarts as she could, but even she could not get all of them as they fell to the walking corpses.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she ducked, rolling into a fall that took her down a small hill where she got up and kept running as a splat of acid flew over her head, "What's going on?!" She yelled into the twilight sky. All manner of hell had broken loose, and she somehow was in the middle of it. Again. She ran until her side hurt, and kept running, Hermione not far from her, blasting the… things with various curses, and hoping they died.

They eventually made it to Hogwarts, and thankfully the Wards surrounding the ancient school kept the creatures at bay, glowing like blue-fire anytime one of them hit. Alessia ran to the Great Hall, Dumbledore trying to maintain order in a situation that was rapidly becoming desperate. Alessia threw off a cannonball charm, which caused everyone to quiet down as she began speaking, "Look, we all want to know what's going on, but for right now, SHUT UP! Dumbledore doesn't seem to know anything more than we do. Our best bet is to stay inside the Wards, and plan a defensive strategy. Any student Fifth Year and up, as well as any Adults, and DA members third year and up come see me, and we will set something up. Dumbledore, your job is to use that manipulative brain of yours to figure us a way out of this mess. Dismissed!"

Dumbledore looked at Alessia like he had never seen her before. He had set her on the path to be a sacrificial lamb, not a leader. And yet here she was, taking charge when he couldn't, at coming up with a sound strategy that his professors, and students listened to without question. That couldn't slide, "Ms. Potter, thirty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting the Headmaster! Everyone stay in the great hall, and-"

"Shove it Dingledorf! Alessia here at least has more than 'sit in the Great 'all and wait!" Yelled a third-year student as he raced to follow Alessia's orders. Curiously, the point counter did not move.

Alessia walked up to the Entrance Hall, and said, "Hogwarts, I don't know if you can actually understand me or not, but I need access to the Wards… They need to be constantly maintained if we are going to survive this… Please help us." Suddenly a Door appeared at the feet of the Grand Staircase as if it had always been there. It was made of what looked to be Iron or steel, and had runic engravings from several languages, even some that had never been seen. Professor Vector looked at them, and nearly drooled, "I'll need help, but I can keep the Wards going, and improve them with the help of my more advanced students."

"Good, do it." Alessia said, waving several Ravens, Snakes, Badgers, and Lions forward to help the Runes professor. Alessia went on to the Room of Requirement, this time looking much like a war-room, and sat down, "It would seem that we have a bit of a situation. Dead are walking, among other creatures that... honestly, I have no clue what to call them. As of right now, we are at war, and I'm going to be honest with you, I have no clue what to do. For right now, I want people to travel in groups of no less than three or four, and Houses are abolished for the duration of this event. The game right now is survival. They can't get through the Wards, but we WILL take down the Muggle Repelling Wards. The Statute of Secrecy is as of this moment, null and void in my opinion, and if the Ministry has anything to say about it, I will feed them to the monsters outside. Hogwarts will grant Asylum to anyone who asks it, regardless if it is Voldemort himself asking for it. Minerva, send out floo calls if possible to any and all of the Families in the Wizengamot and tell them to get their old asses to Hogwarts so we have SOME form of Government. Flitwick, I need you to start teaching high end battle spells to students Third year and up, and Sirius, I need you teaching how to fight. Whatever you can think of, muggle or Magic, I don't care. We WILL survive this!" She said passionately, looking at each of the people gathered, her eyes glowing a bright green.

She then got up, and went to the second floor girls bathroom, speaking the password to the Chamber of Secrets, she went down there as she had been doing the past few days to get some peace, and laid in the bed she found behind the statue. There was a potions lab, library of Parselmagic, and old tomes that she drooled at when she saw them, full of battle spells. She laid and thought, _'We will survive, we have to... We have no choice.'_

She looked at her watch, just as it struck midnight. Her Magic already waiting six months for her to go through her Magical Inheritance, exploded out of her in a blinding flash of light, and a pulse that rocked the very foundations of the Castle, as she changed into something the world had not seen for centuries.

{{[[^_^]]}}

 _Three Days Later – Early Morning._

Alessia woke up feeling like she had been run over by a hear of Hippogryphs. Holding her head as she sat up, she looked around, not yet realizing that she didn't have her glasses on, she noticed she was in the Hospital Wing. She ground out, "Madame Pomphrey? Are you there? Please? I could use some headache relief potion! Poppy, where are you?" Worried, she stood up, absently noticing that she felt taller than before, and walked toward Madame Pomphrey's office.

 _Flashback: Second Year._

 _She was twelve when her first period hit. Even as used to pain as she was, she felt like complete and utter dragon shite. She asked one of the girls to get Professor McGonagall, telling them to tell her it was urgent. She then laid there, curled in the fetal position, and assessing her current condition. Her lower stomach felt like someone was stabbing it repeatedly, her growing breasts hurt like someone had just given her a hundred nipple twisters, and then punched them, and she was fairly certain that if her sheets weren't already red, they would have been._

 _Professor McGonagall got there as quickly as possible, and seeing her favorite cub, (Not that she would ever admit it,) laying there in agony, sighed, "Well, lass… let's get you to Poppy then. She'll put you to rights again." She said, as she transfigured the girls sleep clothes into a simple dress with shorts underneath, and vanished the sheets. Helping the poor lass up, she sighed, half-carrying her to the schools Mediwitch and wondering just how old was too old for this._

 _Flashback End._

Growing worried for her adopted Aunt, she opened the door to the Mediwitch's office, and not finding her there, went straight into her personal quarters. Finding the woman deep asleep in front of an old tome, she sighed, knowing she had to wake the woman up.

"Aunty Poppy? Are you alive in there?" She hesitantly queried. Not seeing a movement, she sighed, turning to leave before she felt something behind her shift, and hearing a rustle of feathers. She turned, expecting an Owl, but what she saw was a mirror that appeared not long after she turned. In that mirror was her, but… not her. She still looked like Lily Potter nee Evans, with James Potter's hair color, but… she looked like she would have without ten years of abuse, and starvation to contend with. Her body was full, and though not super tall, (she was somewhere between Hermione and Luna in height she surmised,) she thought the curves that had finally filled in more than made up for that. Then she noticed the expanse of white feathers behind her. Reaching back carefully, she brushed her hands across the soft feathers, eliciting a gasp as she realized she could _feel_ the feathers.

She began to hyperventilate, as when they moved at her surprise, they brought attention to another feature that had changed. Her ears, they were now long and pointed. She gulped, and looked at Madame Pomphrey, she pointed at her, and unintentionally cast a _renervate_ from her fingertip.

Poppy came to quickly, realizing she must have fallen asleep. She heard the unmistakable sounds of someone beginning to panic, and considering the only patient she had that had the audacity to walk into her private rooms was Alessia, she figured she knew the reason, "You're a Nephilim… and Shadow Elf. I had to look them up."


End file.
